


Fated

by Mysticshay24



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticshay24/pseuds/Mysticshay24
Summary: What if thanks to peter the major was in volterra when fate came in. Set during NM in the chamber scene in volterra, Italy. B/J/M/C pairing. Slash later on rated M for a reason. Don't like M/M/M/F don't read.





	1. Chapter 1

JPOV

Alice left me after Bella's birthday disaster. I ran to peter's home not thinking about what I was going to do I just had to get away. I had known she wasn't my mate for some time but I still wanted to be with her.

Peter and Char welcomed me home as if they knew I was coming and given peter they most likely had known.

That was six months ago I have not left them since. But I felt something coming weather it was good or bad I didn't know.

Peter walks up to me with a grin on his face.

"Major I know you trust me but like to know more then what I am willing to tell you but you need to go to Volterra with us. Your fate will find you there."

He's right I do trust him even if he doesn't tell me everything so off to Volterra we go.

Time skip

We landed with just enough time to run to Volterra without being noticed. It was St. Marcus day so we had to go to the kings and greet them.

I was thinking about what peter said and wondering how it is tied into the Voltori.

MPOV

Aw it was the festival in my honor again how funny. But I have been called to the audience chambers by my brothers stating there were 3 nomads here to greet us. I wonder why they have come. When we were still dealing with a Cullen who wished to die.

As I enter I noticed it's not just any nomads but the ones who survived to run from the southern wars in Mexico. Intriguing I though the God of War was with the Cullen clan.

"Brothers what is the meaning of this Why is the God of War and his captain and the captain's mate here?"

"That brother I believe is for the Captain to tell us" aro informed me.

"Alright on with it brother we still have to deal with the Cullen boy when Jane brings him back."

PPOV

"Well master's I had one of my feelings concerning the Major here and his fate is tied to here I don't know why though my gift doesn't work that way. My mate may understand more by the look on her face."

I see the kings look to my mate for her reply.

"Indeed my mate is right I do understand more but there is someone missing so I cannot be sure of what is going on except mates are to meet today more than one and I have a feeling it is related to the Cullen brat."

ARO POV

"Aw I see I assume it deals with one of my brothers and I assume your gift is much like Brother Marcus's gift."

I had always wanted these three here but I didn't dare try they are scary Vampires that's for sure. Gifted but Scary.

"Yes masters it is but with aura's I can only see them when they are together I see 3 right now but there has to be one more cause they are not together fully. I won't say more yet but it looks like we will be staying here if you will have us."

I looked astonished a quartet mating I have never seen one before. But it brought me the three I have always wished to have.

"Of course but in what way will wait till you can say more. Care to stay to watch what happens when Jane returns? Hopefully all will be well."

I watch as the Captain and his mate nod but the Major hasn't moved or said anything since they arrived.

Caius POV

I was intrigued by them but for health reasons suspicious of them. While we waited for Jane to come back I watched the Major closely but he didn't move nor talk, just looked at his captain.

We didn't have to wait long. It was just after noon when Jane returned with not only the Cullen boy but another Cullen and a human. Oh dear he is in trouble now.

BPOV

I should have known not to come after him. I mean I knew he wasn't my mate so why did I come to safe his ass. Oh yeah because he decided to tell the kings that a human knew about them but was not changed but was left even though he believed me dead.

When we walked into where Jane led us I saw Jasper and two other vampires I did not know in front of the kings Jasper wasn't moving looked like he hadn't for some time.

EPOV

What was going on this wasn't supposed to happen Jasper wasn't supposed to be here. Alice said our plan would work flawlessly. That I would get Bella and her mate would never know.

Alice POV

NO! What happened why didn't I see this. He was supposed to suffer alone forever but he's here and will find out and I did not want to know what he would do.

Aro POV

"Aw she isn't dead after all But Edward what is going through your head you don't look happen that she is alive."

I held out my hand to him wanting to see if he would take it. He didn't he just looked away.

"Alice how about you will you show me?"

Again nothing.

"Bella I am sure you will take my hand and show me."

"Yes I will though I want to know what's wrong with Jasper he hasn't even noticed me or moved."

She placed her hand in mine and I saw nothing indeed she confounds me as well as Edward.

"Well that isn't a surprise I see nothing. So mind telling me what is going on from your point of view Bella" I say sweetly.

BPOV

"Sure. I don't know why I came other then he put the Cullen's in danger by coming here. He isn't my mate I know that because mates can't be apart for too long and it has been six months but I have been hurting until today so I know I have a mate just not sure who it is. I was ready to be changed last year when James a nomad came after me he bite me but Edward didn't let me change. And Victoria, James mate is after me the Wolves have been protecting me for the last two months from her. She won't come near enough where I can explain to her. Your turn whats wrong with jasper?"

I didn't think they would let me talk Edward led me to believe that they kill first and ask later.

Aro POV

This human wasn't afraid of us. She is one of a kind.

"Are you not afraid of us young one? And well I am not sure he hasn't spoken or moved since he came with his captain and the captain's mate this morning."

I hear a cough from the three in question and look over to the female.

"I assume you can tell us more now?"

She nods. And I motion for her to talk.

"Well um how can I put this Bella is mated to the Major as well as Masters Caius and Marcus. And well he has been like this for six months he doesn't talk unless peter tells him one of his feelings. I think he felt the pull but didn't know the direction to go or was pulled in two directions. As for Cullen one and two over here they are mated to each other and best keep them here they are at fault for this. And I would say we need to check all the mated pairs to make sure that no one else has deceived another like these two have."

I watch as my brothers both stand and growl as they walk to the Major first and then to Bella bringing them to their thrones each holding one on their laps.

"I see. And I agree it is time to call all Vampires here for a viewing of mates to guarantee who is mated and who is in a false one. Jane Alec take the two Cullen's to the cells and keep them there until the rest of their clan arrives. Felix go call them and tell them to be on the next flight here if they want to see these two ever again."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carlisle POV

I had stayed home with Esme today because it had been three days since we heard from two of our children. We were worried. Things had gone batty ever since we left forks and Bella. Emmet and rose weren't talking to anyone though I would have thought rose happy to have left Bella but she seems just as upset as Emmet dose over that.

My cell went off and I answered.

"Hello?"

I was surprised by who answered.

"Hello Carlisle. Felix here via order of the brothers your whole family is to come to Volterra on the next flight. Don't try to run or you will get their ashes back without knowing why. See you soon Cullen clan."

He disconnected directly after. I looked around me and saw the whole family having come down when they heard Felix on the line.

Emmet and rose looked sullen but ready none the less. Esme looked heartbroken knowing we had no choice but to go see them. We were off to the airport and the next flight to Italy. None of us speaking to anyone.

Time Jump

Felix POV

I was waiting at the airport for the Cullen's no doubt our threat got them on the next flight here and it was still sunny out so I was sent to pick them up.

As they came into view I could tell two of them were ill for some reason. So I rushed them to the car to get on the way.

With my driving it did not take us long to get back. I lead them to the chamber to find Bella had fallen asleep on Marcus and Jasper looked better but still had not moved any since Caius picked him up.

ARO POV

"Aw finally you are here. But I see there is something wrong with two of you. Mind telling me what and why or showing me?"

Carlisle didn't move or speak. He just looked at my brothers and who they were holding. The two who were a bit ill stepped forward.

"Well um you see. We both have wanted to go back to Bella but we were told we would be killed if we did. Edward and Alice well they know what we fear so use it against us. We have not ate in weeks because of Alice. And well we both found a connection to Bella and Jasper only after we were made to leave her."

I thought on that before looking at their eyes noticing the color and how stiff they stood.

"I see. Do you care what we give you to drink? And what connection to our two newest members? We will not let you harm them again as you can see they both are not in a good state. This is thanks to the same two who is the thanks of your hunger."

The female answered this time.

"We do not care anymore of what we drink we see now that either way we are killing something. And well we both are related to either of them. I am descendant from Jasper His human family are my great grandparents. Bella is Emmet's great niece based on her father's side. We finally understood a month after we left what we saw that night. We didn't see jasper hunger for her but try to save her from Edward who wanted nothing but her blood."

I thought long about this and nodded.

"You will no longer have to feel that way as we have not drained a human in months. Felix go and get these two some from our medical wing please and do put it in something and heat it some. We have found it is much easier to drink donated blood rather than kill though we do still do so from time to time but only those who have killed to many and not been caught by police."

Felix ran to do as told as both looked astounded about what I said.

"Been told we kill before getting answers to have you. Oh dear Carlisle has been telling stories hasn't he. Now as for those two pathetic vampires when the vampire world all gathers here within the next week or so for the mating rites all shall have a say in what happens to them and any other wrongs they have done to others will be revealed. Now I believe the captain's mate has something to share with us."

They turned to look at the two standing behind Marcus and Caius. When the female stepped out from behind them and stood in front of us once more.

Char POV

I looked from one to another before speaking.

"Indeed master's I do have something to say. Both mated pairs are genuine though Esme and Carlisle's is a temporary mate bond not a true mate bond. Emmet and rose are true mates. They both have a bond with Bella that of siblings. Esme and Carlisle do not have a bond with her at all. Now that Bella is here and asleep I can also say that last year we went to visit but was not allowed to do so and we met her dad but we did not talk to him because he was with the shifters. He is my and peter's missing mate. We do not know how to gain him though so we will have to talk to Bella about it."

I sighed and took my place back behind Marcus and Caius.

M POV

"It would seem so. But do so after she has gotten the major with us again it would be helpful to have him fully a where of what was going on."

I look at Esme and her bonds and smile. Felix finally comes back and hands Emmet and his mate their drink. They drink it very fast but they do look better for it.

"As for Emmett and Rose why don't you join Peter and his mate behind us I am sure Bella will love having you four as her guards. Esme your true mate is a vampire already one I would have thought you have met already but it seems someone has kept you away when he visited."

I look at aro before holding out my hand for him to take to see what I did.

ARO POV

As I looked into what my brother saw I started to growl.

"Indeed brother a travesty to have been done that way. Demetri track Alistair and get him here I know he would not come unless you got him to do so. Offer him his freedom from running from us like he has been."

Carlisle looked horrified at Esme finding out the truth. But Bella was waking up so he hid it.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella Pov

I woke up slowly and looked around me. I notice the Cullen's are here and that rose and Emmet are with char and peter behind us. They have red eyes now. I look at Jasper still not moving in Caius' arms. I start to get up.

"My dear what do you wish that has you leaving my arms?"

"Um... Well Marcus I want to get Jasper to wake up one way or another before we deal with the Cullen's and anything else."

"Proceed then dear."

I stand fully and walk to Caius and jasper. I move jaspers head to look at me.

"Jasper my major wake up see your mates with you."

I kiss him then.

Jasper POV

I could hear Bella's voice after a while but I couldn't bring myself to move. Even after I was lifted by one of the kings I still didn't move. Then I heard my other family enter the throne room but I made no effort to move then either.

When I heard Bella in front of me I tried to move to get away but her kiss startled me awake and I understood what she had said before her kiss. I kissed her back with all I had. She was right I no longer felt pulled in many directions I felt at peace. I pull away from her.

"Darlin' thank you. I tried to move when you entered the first time but I couldn't seem to do so. Now I need filled in I didn't hear anything until your words before you kissed me though they even took a bit to sink in. And who in the world am I being held by anyways they smell like wild flowers and leather."

Char POV

I smiled as he came back to us finally.

"That my dear brother would be Caius one of your other mates the last one is Marcus. And well your whole family messed up. Esme has been kept from Alistair her true mate. Edward and Alice are true mates. Rose is related to you by blood and Emmet is related to Bella by blood as well. And they were being harmed by the evil mates in your family. This has brought about a mating overview to be held here. Demetri is tracking Alistair for Esme though she still has to be held accountable for her actions as well."

M POV

"Indeed what your lieutenant says is true. Though she left out one thing dealing with Bella. Her farther needs to come as he has to be made aware of what the Cullen's did and meet who he needs. Though Bella you need to talk to the two who are his mates they also were the ones who brought jasper here for us so go easy on them will you."

I wait for her reaction and I am not disappointed.

"WHAT! When did he meet a vampire? And who dares bring him into this?"

"Unfortunately he did not meet them but they saw him and knew what he meant to them in that instant but he was with the wolves so they could not get to him to talk to him. And that would be the two behind us dear though they did want to talk to you about it but we can't let any vampire go without their mate or mates in this case when they are found."

Bella POV

I can't think straight how did, dad become a mate to vampires. He's going to kill me for this or he will love me for it.

"Okay, okay I see your point in that. He will either love me or kill me for this you do know that right?"

They just looked at me.

"Yeah we know but we did try to get to you and him last year but well the pixie sent the major after us though I doubt he knew or knows what he said and did at that point he had been starved from what we could tell and we did not want to die by his hands and add to his guilt."

I thought on that for a minute.

"Okay just if you hurt him I will burn you understand my mother hurt him enough when she took me from him when she left him. Though you will have to ease him into the male on male aspect he thinks he's completely straight though he does have a tendency towards men that he hides. I'll call him after we handle who just came in here and is struck dumb at the sight of Esme it seems."

TBC

Well readers I hope you like this chapter I have JYP to thank as I was listening to him while writing this. Enjoy R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Athour's note: I fixed my error at the end of the chapter that made it a bit weird. Hope you now understand what it was ment to say.

Chapter 4

Alistair POV

I had been heading to Volterra for some time. I am tired of running from them. Not far from Volterra I met up with their tracker and stopped.

"Do I want to know why you were tracking me while I was already on my way to the kings?"

He smiles at me. That does not make me feel any better.

"Well Alistair they have a gift for you waiting. And I did not know I would find you so soon. I was to tell you they would give you your freedom in return for coming to see them. Also a warning the Cullen's are there and you will not be happy with them for what they have done. Not only to you but to another as well. We are a where of why you run from us though they never did want to harm you for it. You shall see why."

I am wondering what gift they have for me and why I would be mad at the Cullen's granted I have not met all of them as some have always been out when I visited before.

"Alright let's go then I am intrigued."

Later in front of the kings.

As we enter I looked upon the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I stood stunned. I felt the pull to her but her eyes were golden not red so I now understood why I would be mad with the Cullen's.

Bella's POV

He was really odd for a vampire but his Esme's mate so it fits.

"Hey Alistair you need to shut your mouth before fly's decide its home."

I couldn't help myself but it did get him unfrozen granted it also got one angry Vampire in front of me.

"Human you dare joke to me when I could end you but I doubt they would let this one go. Nor do I think my mate would like it."

I give him credit he's got balls. Unfortunate for him I wouldn't much care if he did or not.

"Well I would say the Major would give you more attitude about it then Esme would she has no bond with me though I thought of her as a mother."

That got him backing up quickly looking behind me seeing not only the kings but the Major as well.

"I'll give you that lil one. You are odd to you fear nothing do you?"

I laughed.

"What do I have to fear I have been in pain for the last six months thanks to Assward and the pixie? But I apologize I only wanted to get you unfrozen and I tend to be good on that just ask the major."

He smiled and nodded.

"I believe ya lass. Now what's going on? And when can I tear Carlisle to bits for keeping away from Esme you said."

We let aro explain it to him and then before we knew it Carlisle was laying on the floor in front of me knocked out no doubt by Jasper.

Major POV

Now that wasn't nice of him to do. Just because Bella was the roundabout way of Esme gaining her true mate. Jasper and I don't play that way even when we are vampires we still treat ladies right.

"Now Carlisle that wasn't very nice. Or are you another one who knew about Bella being who she is to me and two kings? Jasper may be tame on the outside but we are far from tame old man."

I growled. I wasn't about to let anyone harm my mates any of them. I look at my mates and motion for Bella to go back to Marcus.

"Now my mates you see why I am who I am well sort of anyways. And captain, lieutenant sorry about last year I did know who you were but well I believe the mind reader has another gift we did not know about. I was unable to talk to you like I had wanted to do. Now aro while I have him down care to read him for us all?"

I know I scare them always have this is not the first time they have seen me. Last time I had been with my sire so I was much more uncontrolled then I am now.

"Indeed Major. Let's see what he is hiding."

I wait for him to get done and move back to his throne before letting Carlisle up from my gift but not enough for him to do it again.

"Don't try anything old man. Or they won't have to pass judgement on you."

He looks like if he were human he'd have had soiled his pants.

"Now son I have done nothing to you."

He was interrupted by Aro.

"Do not lie to us Carlisle remember I just read you. You are worse than your own son. You Kept Esme in line with the mind reader. By the way major you are correct he does have a second gift. Mind control. Esme is still under his effects even now. Tell me what you see in her emotions."

Hmm so it seems the three are in deep trubble for aro to not want to collect Mindward anymore.

"Nothing Aro she feels nothing. I'd advise Alistair to Bite her to see if that lifts it or not. But I think we can say that She has no idea what she has been made to do. I doubt she will remember even Bella's birthday as I didn't feel anything from her till the cut."

He nodded.

ARO POV

I am disappointed. He was my brother just like Marcus and Caius but now no longer. He is worse than even I.

"Brothers I fear they have done more wrong then we could have imagined. They indeed knew who Bella belonged to. They also knew about Charlie and were going to kill him the day they changed you Bella. Which was to be when Edward got you back to them. Your farther will have a gift Like you but different and they knew if we got him or well if his mates did they would come to us anyways knowing we would make him one of us not just a guard much like we will be doing For you and the Major. You both shall rule alongside us not in the shadows. As will His mates if they wish it."

I wasn't sure of their reactions. But they surprised me they all four nodded. Lovely it will no longer be 3 who decide but eight who do so.

"Now Guards take Carlisle to the cells but away from the other two. We must prepare to go and deal with telling Charlie and making a treaty with the shapeshifters. I know they think we are still killing and we must show them otherwise. If we have to Esme will come and tell them what she has been through."

Alistair looks to me and nods agreeing to go with us.

"I at least must stay here and I will not separate mates so six of you will go along with Esme and Alistair and Jane with Felix. We will have the jet ready to leave in a few hours. If you must offer them to come deal with the ones who will be tired and then dealt with. Also try to get Victoria to come I know she will see you Jane and think yes finally justice."

I look to my brothers and smile wishing I had found my true mate and not the temporary one she left years ago though to be with her true mate.

"Aro May I Call Both My farther and the wolves. I can try to inform them some and also get them to talk in human form when they smell Victoria that way by time we get there all will be at my house."

"Of course little one use Marcus' Cell as your closest to him right now."

I watch as my brother hand her the phone and she first dials the wolves.

BELLA POV

I first call Sam as he is alpha right now. He answers on the first ring.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Sam It's bella."

"Bella! You know your dad is mad right? And where are you when are you coming home."

"Sam I am at the Vampire kings. And well two of the three will be coming home with me."

"What! Bella they are human drinkers and will kill us all for knowing."

Marcus coughs behind me.

"Um Sam They do drink human but they no longer kill them since it's too easy to be noticed now. They drink from donated blood that they have a doctor here do with the ones who tour the Castile. In a few hours we will be heading there And Esme will be coming though I hope her true mate can bring her out of what was done to her before we get there."

"What do you mean I thought she and the Cullen leader were mated?"

"They were temporary mate's not true mates. He kept her away from her true one to keep her. They did a lot 3 of them did. Sam what would you say if I told you I was mated to not one but three vampires?"

"Well Bella if you are I will congratulate you as I know you are not meant to be human. But what about your dad?"

"About that Sam it's time to tell him everything. His mates are Vampires as well. You know what he hides and well I have a pair here who seen him with you last year and knew instantly who he was to them but didn't dare get to him while with you."

"Ok I can understand that but what do you need me for Bella?"

"I need you and the pack and elders at my house when we arrive. The kings want to make a treaty with you and explain some things to you and offer something to you as well."

"Alright I will inform them. You do know how late it is right and you won't be back before morning so we will meet you at your place then right?"

"Yeah Sam and I still have to call dad to let him know when I will be home. I will sleep on the jet. Promise. If I can't Jasper will knock me out so I can rest. You will know anyway but the two kings that are coming with me and Jasper are my mates. I need Victoria to follow you in the morning to my place She needs to be told some things. Mention that the Voltori are showing up and want to speak to her."

"Ok bella we will try. But know this The newborn she has with her now is Rily from forks. Your dad will know that right away and wonder why he didn't come home."

"Alright Sam. Night see you soon."

"Night Bella. Try not to worry."

I ended the call after saying goodbye.

"Well that went well. Good thing Sam knows I can't lie haven't ever been able to."

Marcus looks at me in aw. But he doesn't say anything.

"Now to call dad. He may yell some but he will understand tomarrow."

Dad answered after a few rings.

"Hello? Bella is that you?"

"Yeah dad. Sorry about leaving so suddenly."

"Do you know how scared I was Bella?"

"Yes dad I called Sam just a few minutes ago he told me."

"You call Sam Uley Before me?"

"Yes I had to arrange something with him. I will be home in the morning but Sam and some others will be there before me. We have some things to talk about. And no dad I can't say or talk about them over the phone. I promise I am ok and it's nothing bad."

"You better be ok. And I understand I know you don't lie to me you just say I can't say or tell me a reason anyways. I guess I'll see you in the morning Bells. Its late so let's get off here to rest."

"Ok dad goodnight sleep well."

He hung up after that. I knew he was ok now and understood that I had to do this.

"That's a relief I thought he'd yell more."

They all nodded.

"Little one the jet is ready so you all must depart for it I shall see you on your return tomorrow hopefully with friends along."

With that everyone left who was going. Marcus carried me. I knew he needed me most right now he seemed so lonely before.

TBC

I hope you like this one. It's the most informative out of the chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Charlie POV

I was waiting for my visitors to show up and Bella to be home. I didn't sleep much knowing something important was going on. I know she can't lie but I am still worried about her.

At 9 a knock came at the door. Must Be Sam and who he is to bring with him. I open the door and notice first that the missing Boy I have been looking for a year for is with them. He looks different and Sam and Paul are holding his arms. The Elders of the tribe is here as well as all the boys that Sam is with all the time.

"Come in Guys though I expect to be told why I have been looking for someone for a year and he is here now but looks different."

Billy answers me.

"In time Charlie Bella will have to tell you. As for why Sam and Paul are holding him that is for your safety."

I nod. "Alright Billy. She should be here soon. Please do introduce me to the Red head with you."

"My name is Victoria. Riley has been with me since his disappearance and like Billy said Bella and the others will explain it to you."

"Nice to meet you lass."

I heard a car outside and looked out the door that was left open. The car was well a rental and another came behind it. Out of the first Bella and three men got out. Out of the second Esme Cullen and five others got out.

"Bella's here with who she brought."

Bella POV

We pulled up in two cars me and my mates in one and the others in the second. The door was left open so I know the others were here already. I walked in followed by everyone else. I stopped in front of Victoria.

"It's been a while Victoria. I am glad you finally stopped long enough for me to talk to you. And yes the kings know about it all."

She looks at Marcus and Caius worried.

"Don't worry they aren't going to harm you they understand why you have been after me. Besides I have a feeling who your true mate is but we couldn't bring him."

She smiled at me.

"You know your farther is getting confused right?"

I nod.

"Sorry dad just a little dispute I have had with her for the last year or so."

"Now Bella what is going on and who are those two behind you why are they staring at me?"

I look behind me and sure enough Char and Peter are staring at him.

"Knock it off you two or I will take back permission for another year. In which time only jasper will see him. And dad for this explanation how bout we go out back Jake can show you the tribes half and Caius will show you our half."

He nods and heads out back.

"Now what is it you have to show me. I am assuming if I don't see it I won't believe you."

"Indeed dad. Jake you know what to do and please do not undress in front of us go into the woods and do so then come out and change fast."

Jake laughs.

"You know me well bells."

He head into the woods and quickly is back and he jumps right into his change. Dad backs away as he sees Jake as a wolf. Billy grabs ahold of him but quickly let's go and backs away as char and peter growl at him.

"Easy dad you remember the tribal legions right?"

"Yeah but Bella they are huge."

Billy laughs.

"Yeah my friend they are they have to be. Remember the other legions?"

He nods and backs away from Caius and Marcus. He backs right into Peter and curls around him with Charlotte hugging him from behind.

"Well that's one way to tell him Billy and he doesn't even realize what that means about char and peter." Paul says.

Dad doesn't even react to that.

"Dad. Dad? You do know that means both the ones your hiding behind are the same right?"

He reacts to that but not the way I thought he would he just holds onto peter tighter and nuzzles his neck.

"Peter what the heck is that?"

"Well sweet pea he well his instincts tell him we will protect him so he doesn't mind what we are just what the others are."

MAJOR POV

I have had enough Bella told him now he is afraid of us but not peter or char.

"Captain! Get him to stand right Now!"

"Yes, Sir."

I nod and grab Bella and hold her.

Peter slowly gets Charlie to stand beside him but not before Charlie grabs his ass and chars tits.

"Honestly Chef you had to do that right now?"

He looks down and attempts to hide again.

"No you stand where we can see you sir."

He freezes.

"Sorry Bella but he seems a bit submissive than the dominate he is right now."

She nods.

"I know but you got to admit his reaction was more of the normal then my own was. Dad do you understand what we have showed and told you?"

"Yes Bella but um can we go inside now please I need to sit down."

"Of course Chef swan. We just needed you not to make my Captain and lieutenant Horny right now."

We head back in to the living room.

Marcus POV

That went less then I expected it would.

"Charlie you do understand that Peter and charlotte are your vampire mates correct? And you realize that is why Riley went AWOL last year correct? And that's why tow wolves are holding him?"

"Um now I do. But tell me what are you and Caius and jasper to do with my daughter?"

Well I didn't expect him to ask that yet.

"Well Sir we are her mates. Edward and Alice tried to keep us from ever knowing that."

He nods.

"Alright I can accept that. And um how did jasper know that what I did caused um Peter and Charlotte to become horny?"

"That is because I am an empath sir and it's the major right now Jasper is a bit weak right now and can't handle being in control yet."

He blinked at that.

"Charlie some vampires have more than one side like jasper does with the major. His was a result of how he started this life."

He nods again.

"Now as for Esme She is not mated top Carlisle but to Alistair here he has yet to bring her out of the state they left her in and she will not remember much of her actions. Victoria here well she thought her mate was the one the major killed but he was not and I know who is but that if for when we go home for her to know."

"Okay now what do we need to do about the wolves?"

I smile.

"Already thinking like the king you shall become. We came to work a treaty out with them. We do drink human but only rarely from the source mostly donated blood now. We also would like to help keep their protectors active. And I believe they will be of help to keep the vampire world under control and hidden from the world. We have three that will receive punishments and would offer for Paul and Jake and the female wolf to come to deal it when all is revealed at the mating overview in a weeks' time. And I say these three because I know all three shall find who they need there with us. Though I think we shall have a fight with the female as I believe hers to be a male vampire not human. It would make a stronger wolf that's for sure and a faster grown one."

Sam looked pensive about what I just said.

"You absolutely sure the other two will be human? And that none shall force us to do what we do not wish to do?"

I thought about that. I was unsure of one male's mate I could not see if she was human or not.

"I cannot tell you that I can't see if Paul's is human or not normally I can. Could be a hybrid that is possible we do have a few who's farther we killed years ago for doing that to humans their mothers died at birth."

"I will leave it up to them. If they go or not. But if we do agree to the treaty will you help get my people a better life?"

I smile and I am quick to know why they ask that.

"Of course Sam. We have a lot to help your people out in any way you need. Even the ones who are wolves can get an education and for every year they are wolf they will have their needs met by us food clothes everything they need."

He looks at Billy the human chief of the tribe.

"Sam I agree to it. Elders what say you?"

One by one they each agreed.

"We have a deal Bella can write it out and have us all sign it. And Please for the love of taka aki keep the vampires out of this state. We will let you all come visit but anyone not related to Bella or Leah keep away. We will of course come to you when needed. If we must Jake can become alpha and form a second pack so we do not have to travel as much. One stays here the other stays with you. Work for you?"

Caius nods.

"Agreed. Now we will rest for a few days before we go back unless you want to leave today. I know Charlie has to make arrangements for his replacement at work. And for the house."

Everyone nods.

"We shall let you know tomorrow when we will be ready as I think a few more will be needed I will pick two more to go. And we may have something else to ask of you then to."

He said that while looking at Billy. He is in a wheel chair. I think I know what is on their minds and we would do that if he wished to do so. I nod to him in understanding.

Charlie POV

I was scared but I felt safe with peter and charlotte. And I agree I will have to make arrangements for my understudy of the last few years to take over as chief of forks now and arrange for someone from the rez to live in my house. I may give it to them for those who do not want to live on the rez.

We said our goodbyes to the tribe members. I wanted to talk to the vampires some more. My mates most of all. Who knew Bella knew my want to have a man as well. Hell I didn't think I would ever date again let alone this.

I turn to peter.

"Now we talk?"

"Yes, Sir."

He seems to be a military man.

"How old are you and charlotte?"

"Well sir I was 29 when I was changed back at the end of the civil war. Charlotte was 21 when she was changed a year later."

I blink damn I am older in human age than they are I feel bad about that now.

"Now need to feel bad Charlie. I was their sire and they would have been dead if they had not be changed. My own sire would have seen to that when it was her who had raped both of them and beaten them but then seen something in both of them which was their gifts."

Major had noticed crap that is going to be hard to deal with.

"Sorry just how it is with me. Um how soon do I have to be changed?"

I did wonder as I know I have to be to stay with them.

"Not until after the mate overview and the sentence is carried out on the Cullen's. Jasper is a Whitlock leader of his coven which now consists of me char Bella, you and the Volturi. I do wonder if they will change the name of that since Major is the dominate alongside Bella that is."

I like that I have some time left human.

TBC

Sorry for the cliff hanger but I want what comes next in the next chapter and this one is pretty long as it is.


End file.
